


End Of The Line - Bucky Barnes x Fem!Reader/Platonic!Steve Rogers x Fem!Reader

by Chantelle_x0x



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantelle_x0x/pseuds/Chantelle_x0x
Summary: After the snap, you have to let that gut wrenching feeling become your truth, your fiancé was truly gone.





	End Of The Line - Bucky Barnes x Fem!Reader/Platonic!Steve Rogers x Fem!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for an anon on Tumblr who gave me this imagine: Imagine you being in Wakanda during the battle and when it’s over and Steve shows up and you realize that Bucky is not eith him, you simply break down because you know exactly what happened and starting to panic because he’s just gone.
> 
> This is really angsty, but Steve is a comforting man so it's a little warm...a little.

The sun started to set as you watched from inside the building. Bucky didn’t let you leave and fight in the battle, in fear that he’d lose you, but watching the time pass by slowly only made your heart clench as there was still no sign of your fiancé. You watched as some of your friends, who you came to love and care about turned to dust and only hoped that Bucky wasn’t caught up in this mess. You saw as Shuri turned to dust right in front of your eyes and you just couldn’t hold back the tears, but you were mostly crying because you were so afraid; afraid that you had lost the one person you truly loved and who loved you back, scars and demons always put to the side, always looked on as the past instead of the present or future, Bucky did that for you and you him, so you could not…you _refused_ to live without him. 

You heard footsteps behind you, lighter than Bucky’s but still so familiar. You decided to look up at the reflection in the glass instead of behind you, and there you found Steve. _Only Steve_. You tried to steady your erratic and uncontrollable breathing as tears rushed down your face. You knew what happened and you couldn’t stop the pain that wouldn’t go away. You just knew, you had this feeling in the pit of your stomach that something had happened to him but you truly didn’t want to face it for the pain would be, like now, too m much to handle. You almost dropped to the floor, clutching your chest, but Steve quickly caught you and held you tightly against him, almost like he was scared he was going to lose you too. You couldn’t help the pained sobs you let wrack through your entire being and the words that kept repeating, 

‘No, no no. Please no. Not Bucky. Please.’ Steve kept his head resting on yours as he hushed you every time hard sobs overtook you. You clung to Steve as though he was the last person on the planet; even if you wanted to let go, you just couldn’t. After your breathing had slowed and your tears had stopped, due to the lack of numbness, you looked up at Steven Grant Rogers. His eyes red and puffy, almost identical to yours. 

‘We’re going to get James back Steve.’ You whispered, almost inaudibly. 

‘I know we are. We’ll figure something out, but until then, we need to gather the rest and see who is still…alive.’ He breathed out the last word, the air in his lungs almost being knocked out at the truth that James Buchanan Barnes wasn’t alive anymore; just when he got him back again, he was… _gone_. 

‘Thanos will pay…eventually.’ You said softly, before warm tears slid down your cheeks in rage. He took your fiancé away, you had to seek revenge. But how? He was heartless and how do you get inside the mind of a cold, heartless murderer? You would think of something, you needed to get Bucky back. You and Steve stepped closer to the window and whispered together, softly, 

‘I’ll come find you Buck, cause I’m with you till the end of the line.’

**Author's Note:**

> **All characters (except reader) belong to Marvel (MCU). So does Infinity War and the plot of that.**  
> **Please don't post my work anywhere else.**
> 
> All of my fics will also be posted and have been posted on Tumblr at my blog: chantelle-x0x. You don't have to follow it but I just thought I'd add that in here.
> 
> Subscribe to be notified when I post new fics, leave a kudos if you liked it! Comments are always great to receive but don't feel obligated to do any of the above!  
> Thanks for reading x


End file.
